Dua Ribu Lake
Dua Ribu Lake is one of the three starting locations in the game. It contains temperate fish, mostly from North America, however, a few, such as the Murray Cod and Wels Catfish are from other continents. Dua Ribu Lake feeds the Kerikil River, which flows into the Temperate Ocean . This is the place in which you learn how to lure fish, the second of 3 fishing techniques in which you learn in this game, the other two being float fishing and trolling. List of Fish Available at this Area There are exactly 20 fish from this area, all of them are temperate species. In the Aquarium , they all found in the Temp/Fresh Tank #2, while some of the smaller species reside in the Inset tank. *''Acanthodes'' *American Pickerel *Bigmouth Buffalo *Black Bass *Black Bullhead *Bluegill *Bowfin *Brown Bullhead *Catfish *Longnose Gar *Murray Cod *Rock Bass *Shortnose Gar *Smallmouth Bass *Smallmouth Buffalo *Snakehead *Wels Catfish *White Perch *Yellow Bullhead *Yellow Perch Fishing Areas Dua Ribu Lake is separated by fishing areas, as pictured on right. If the fish page tells you the fish can be found in Red Windmill, then you need to start in the red area named Red Windmill. Rarer fish usually have more detailed locations than generic fishing area names. Kokoda House This is the place where you stay in Dua Ribu. Lilypad Pier Named after the numerous lilypads at the area. You can rent the Inflatable Raft here. Central Dua Ribu Located in the middle of the lake, this area holds mostly more common species such as the Bluegill. Red Windmill The west side of the lake features a big, creaking red windmill. The area has a lot of aquatic shrubs and reeds, so its looks like a marsh. This is where you find the monster fish of the lake, Acanthodes. Blue Windmill The east side of the lake features a big, creaking blue windmill. The area has a lot of lilypads, which in turn become the favorite hiding location for the bullheads. Dua Ribu Eyelet The large island in the lake featuring a pier, so you may dock here if you want. There are many people in this area, including the Tidur River and Kerikil River licenses seller, as well as the Lure Teacher and the Level 3 ProFISHency proctor. Dua Ribu Eyelet (West) North of the Red Windmill is this area. Nothing remarkable here. Dua Ribu Eyelet (North) This northenmost area is the home of the gigantic Wels Catfish. Features lilypads and aquatic shrubs, this area is the perfect place for the Fishing Tounament. If you are really lucky, you may caught Acanthodes, too. Bulletin Board Activities *Oriental Lake Rahaja Tour (Allows the access to Rahaja Lake if you meet the requirements) *Dua Ribu Lake Submarine Tour *Lure Fishing School *Dua Ribu Lure Fishing Tournament Quests Main article: Quest. Dua Ribu's Lunker Bass Requirements: None Prize: 5000 fishing points. Find the mother on the lodge area. Then, talk to a teen near the Inflatable Raft rental. After listening to his testimony, head to the Blue Windmill area, precisely near the dead tree. Talk to the boy and he said that he wants a lunker Black Bass (roughly 1.64+ ft.). Catch one and talk to him again to complete the quest. Do You Like Yellow? Requirements: None Prize: 3000 fishing points, Yellow Bullheads now available to catch Find a woman on yellow on the lodge area. Now, go to the Inflatable Raft rental area and talk to her boyfriend. He also wears yellow and wants you to find the Yellow Bullhead. Head to the Blue Windmill area and catch one, then talk to him again to complete the quest. (Look for a large tapered shadow if you have trouble catching one.) Time to Eat Requirements: None Prize: 3000 fishing points Find the mother on the path to the Lilypad Pier that had her children went missing. The boy is on the Blue Windmill area. To find his sister, heads to the Eyelet (not Red Windmill) and dock. Talk to the pigtailed girl to finish the quest. Want a Fish License? Requirements: None Prize: 2000 fishing points Find a little girl on the path to the Lilypad Pier whom whill talking about a ProFISHency test in Dua Ribu. Head to the Dua Ribu Eyelet and dock here. Talk to the man in a top hat to complete the quest. Retrieval Challenge Requirements: None Prize: 2000 fishing points Talk to the woman on the pier that talks about a Lure Retrieval proctor on the lodge. Warp to the lodge and talk to the man in the front of the tree to finish the request. The Great Dua Ribu Feeding Requirements: Have completed all of other quests in Dua Ribu Prize: 3500 fishing points, Wels Catfish now available to catch Talk to the man in suit near the Inflatable Raft rental area. Head to the north of the Eyelet, and look for a huge shadow with a long and tapered body. Talk to him after catch one to complete the quest. Trivia *In Indonesian and Malay, "dua ribu" means two thousand. Gallery Acanthodes NB.png|''Acanthodes'', the monster fish of Dua Ribu Lake|link=Acanthodes WelsCatfish.jpg|Caught a Wels Catfish! Category:Locations Category:Freshwater Fishing